vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Fun
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Attention! *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by Hit Entertainment Opening Previews #Barney A Helping Hand For Growing Children Promo #Barney: Let's Go Series Trailer Opening Logos (cont.) * Barney Home Video Opening Titles * "Barney and Friends" * "Barney's Fun and Games" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Dennis DeShazer, Sheryl Stamps Leach * Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley * Producer: Linda Houston * Director: Clark Santee * Writer: Mark S. Bernthal * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Original "Fun & Games" Music: David Wolf · Cry Wolf Music * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast: * Voice of Barney - Bob West * Barney's Body Costume - David Joyner * Voice of Baby Bop - Julie Johnson * Baby Bop's Body Costume - Jeff Ayers * Voice of BJ - Patty Wirtz * BJ's Body Costume - Jeff Brooks * Jason - Kurt Dykhuizen * Jesse - Dean deLuna * Kristen - Sara Hickman * Min - Pia Manalo * Production Manager: Sandra Jantzen * Associate Directors: Terrie Davis Manning, Eric Norberg * Technical Director: Mark Anderson * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Supervisor/Designer: Lisa O. Albertson * Lighting Design: Berner & Brill Lighting Design, Inc. * Editors: McKee Smith, Eric Williamson * Audio Director: David M. Boothe * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineers: Bink Williams, Randy Patrick * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Oz Coleman, Tom Cox, Bruce Harmon, Tommy Turner * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Boom Operators: Al Ray, David Smith * Post Videotape: Dudley Asaff * Production Audio Assistant: Braden McDonald * Lighting Director: Casey Cook * Key Grip: Buz Cannon * Lighting Board Operator: Todd Davis * Grip/Electric: James Edwards * Scenic Designer: Bob Phillips * Assistant Production Designer: Barry Phillips * Set Dresser: Aggie Davis-Brooks * Props/Special Effects: David Cobb * Leadman: Tim Thomaston * Storyboards: Jimmy Ellis * Make-Up Design: Jeanine L. D'Iorio, Jimi White * Hair Stylist: Debra Hertel Haefling * Asst. to Performance Director: David Voss * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Production Coordinators: Julie Hutchings, Kelly Maher * Construction Supervisor: Charles Bailey * Costume Shop Supervisor: Ray Henry * Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Construction Foreman: Bennie Miles * Carpenters: Charles Hodges, Ed Larsen, Jack Taylor * Swing Crew: Carmelo Gomez * Scenic Painters: Chad Isham, Mike Rainey * Asst. Scenic Painter: Leslie Adame * Costume Shop Manager: Georgia Ford Wagonhurst * Costume Sewing: Traci Hutton, Natalie Sergi-Saari, Susie Thennes * Costume/Wardrobe Assistants: Brian N. Blevins, Janet Bush, Kristen Schaffner, Rhonda Richards * Costume Technician: Chris Reedy * Post Production Engineering: James Johnson * Dialogue Editor: Perry Robertson * Post Production Audio: Craig Chastian * Special Video Effects: Reel FX, Inc. * Senior Accountant: Randy Dalton * Production Accountant: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Accountant: John Brooks * Production Secretary: Austin Gray * Production Assistant: Joel Zoch * Production Intern: Diana Romaine * Music Coordination: Jill Hance, Charles King, Jonathan Smith * For Singleton Productions, Inc.: David Giangiulio, Larry Haron, Elizabeth Sarles * Educational Research Staff: Patsy J. Robles Goodwin, M.Ed., Kimberly Thornton, M.Ed., Joy Starr * Children's Teacher: Sandra Gilpin * Children's Supervisor: Wes Gilpin * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by Shery Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. * Vocal Performances Enhanced with help from Singleton Productions, Inc. * "I Love You" · Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop & BJ Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * Copyright © 1996 · Lyons Partnership, L.P. Closing Previews *Barney: The Land of Make-Believe *The Wiggles: Here Comes the Big Red Car *Animal Jam: Let's Jam Together and Shake a Leg *Fraggle Rock Videos *Angelina's Princess Dance and Follows Her Dreams *Bob The Builder: When Bob Became a Builder *Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines! Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by Hit Entertainment Category:VHS Category:2005 Category:Hit Entertainment Category:Barney Home Video